


Reunited

by christinawithav



Category: Tut (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from watching the miniseries Tut on SpikeTV the scene I wish we could've seen, Tut and Suhad reunited in the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Thought of this after watching the miniseries Tut on Spike TV I was bawling toward the end, writing the scene I wish was in the show. I'm sorry for all errors I don't have a beta and I know I could use one.

Tut felt his body go cold and fear course through his body, so this was death.

He looked to see Ankhesenamun lying next to him; his wife, sister, and queen, fulfilling her promise to stay with him as the end came.

He had felt many things for her; respect, love, and due to her most recent actions, contempt.

She had killed his beloved Suhad and the child she had been carrying, his chance for a son, gone.

Ankhesenamun stroked his face; "Do not be afraid Tutankhamun I am here."

How he wished for Suhad; her beautiful smile, her deep brown eyes, her melodic voice.

Soon coldness was all he felt and exhaustion was winning.

=  
"Tutankhamun." A different voice came.

Tut opened his eyes and found himself standing outside his palace, a vast desert was before him.

It was night and the stars stretched as far as the eye could see, but these stars glowed far brighter than he'd ever seen.

A woman in white stood before him, long dark hair, and brown colored skin. Her deep eyes and smile only helped confirm her identity.

"Suhad!" In joy, not caring of the tears running down his face, Tut rushed to her and they embraced.

"I'm so sorry I should've been there..."

Suhad took his face in her hands, "Do not blame yourself, you were needed to protect your kingdom and the snakes who surrounded you decided to strike."

"It had only been almost two days without you Suhad, but it felt like forever."

"We have all the time in the world my love." She whispered. A smile lit up her beautiful face, "I have a gift for you."

A figure all in white and bowed head concealed by a large hood came with a bundle.

Tut gasped as Suhad gently took the bundle and placed it in Tut's arms.

A baby stared up at him, the eyes were as dark as Suhad's, and the child's skin color wasn't dark but not very light either.

"Meet our son, he never lived in the first world but he lives here."

Tutankhamun felt his heart would burst, "You've made me the happiest I could ever be, and together we will make this our paradise."

Suhad nodded, "All three of us." She played her head on his shoulders.

"The three of us." He whispered back. Then they stood quietly, looking up at the stars as the gentle breeze caressed them.


End file.
